The Binding Sisters
by Shenpai Desu
Summary: Lux's love for Ezreal becomes reality, as she enacts her plan to show her love to him, even if it is by force with a little help from Morgana. :3


The Binding Sisters

Lux had been waiting a long time for this. She had carefully calculated out every second of the event that was about to happen. "With superior tactics!" Lux whispered to herself, as she could not help but giggle in anticipation.

"Why am I here again?" Morgana very much wished she was somewhere else.

"I need you for the plan! You still owe me for the time I helped you defeat Kayle. Shhhh! He's coming!"

A clueless Ezreal came walking around, following a map that he found in his room, promising of gold treasure. Ordinarily, Ezreal would be against using a map, but this map had very specific instructions. It told him to wear his debonair skin, and to come alone. As Ezreal turned the corner, he saw a brilliant light shine before him.

"It must be the gold! I should be able to buy tons of damage with this!"

Meanwhile, Lux was getting giddy, noticing that her Lucent Singularity (her E) had so perfectly distracted Ezreal, her one true love. She let the light last as long as it could last, as she set up in position with Morgana. As for Ezreal, he secretly thought Lux was very cute, but he was much too shy to tell her.

After all was set, Lux snuck behind him, and threw out her Light Binding (her Q). Ezreal then realized something was wrong instantly. He looked down to see that he was rooted with light! He tried to Arcane shift away, but it was no use. As soon as the light bindings started to fade, Lux signaled to Morgana. "Now!" Lux yelled, and a perfectly timed Dark Binding came from the other direction. It was all going according to plan.

While still bound by Morgana's binding, Lux threw out another Light Binding to make sure he would not go anywhere. Ezreal, in confusion, started to call out for help but Lux quickly silenced him. How did she do this? She simply put a ball gag in his mouth.

"Oh Ezreal, how much I have longed for you!" Lux squealed. She then whispered into his ear "I'll make sure to take good care of you." Ezreal blushed upon realizing how helpless he was in this position.

Lux laid Ezreal down on a leather couch that happened to be right next to them. Every time their Binding skills came up, they made sure to rebind him.

"Don't worry dear, we made sure to stock up on tons of mana potions for tonight, we wouldn't want to run out of mana during the fun stuff, now would we?" As Lux said this, she popped open a mana potion, and handed one to Morgana.

"Lux, you are starting to scare me," said Morgana. "This may be your dream, but I don't think I will have much fun tonight"

"Nonsense!" Lux was just getting started. "I have a feeling that you will have plenty of fun tonight as well! For now, let's start phase 2."

Morgana sighed, and threw a tormented soil underneath Ezreal. Ezreal began to feel a slight pain, but nothing too bad. If anything, it just made him feel tingly. Lux then threw out a shield onto Ezreal, and Ezreal noticed that the pain had stopped, but the tingly feeling remained.

Lux recalling what she told Morgana a few hours ago. "For my plan to work, we have to overload his senses. By the end of things, he will stop being able to differentiate pain and pleasure, and the pleasure will be directly linked in his mind to me." Back in the current time, Lux and Morgana were starting to feel a bit tingly themselves. They did not realize that they were in fact becoming tipsy after drinking so many mana potions. "Maybe I will change into that outfit after all…" chuckled Morgana.

They quickly changed into the costumes that Lux had prepared. For Lux, she had a very revealing nurse outfit. "I saw you staring at Akali in her Nurse outfit Ez, so I decided that you should stare at me in mine as well." She got on all fours over Ezreal on the couch. Morgana, on the other hand, was wearing a sexy latex dominatrix outfit, and looked over with a devilish grin. How much she enjoyed giving pain to this boy, who clearly had a promising life ahead of him. Morgana put the rest of the special items next to the couch, including a blindfold to "Blind" him with, a paddle, some toys, and a special mp3 with a recording on it that Lux did to train Ezreal's mind to become completely submissive and obedient. This recording had some very interesting loops on it that would condition Ezreal using recordings of champions' voices, such as Ahri's death sounds. There were also a few scary ones, such as urgot's voice to make sure Ezreal would be alert at all times.

There were still plenty of mana potions left, and the night was still young. Lux began taking off Ezreal's clothes as he wiggled in helplessness on the couch, unable to stop the pleasure hell that awaited him.

The End… for now…

If you would like to find out exactly what went down that night, tune in next time for Chapter 2.


End file.
